1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a barbecue, and more particularly to a barbecue wherein a heat source within the barbecue is isolated from outer walls of the barbecue such that burn injuries are unlikely when using the barbescue
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional barbecues in use have very high temperatures as heat generated by burning charcoals is directly transmitted to bodies of the barbecue. Under high temperatures, the bodies of the barbecues will be corroded quickly and accordingly strength of the barbecues are weakened. Thus, the use life of the barbecues will not be long.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved barbecue to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a barbecue in which heat generated by burning charcoals is not directly transmitted to a body of the barbecue. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.